


Bonded

by epi21



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epi21/pseuds/epi21
Summary: Things in Hell aren’t so well. Enter mystery woman who looses something. Lucifer past is coming back to him, but also new things happenes.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for my English, but it’s not my first language. I hope you enjoy the story, and I will be more than happy to hear yours suggestions about how you want to develop this story.

Sitting on chair, tapping with her fingers thinking was a beautiful woman. The long table which could fit more than 20 people,was empty. The room was dark, the furniture red.  
“What's meant to be will always find a way. Stop fighting it.” A voice could be heard.  
“I don’t want to hear that again, you called for me.” The woman said, standing up.  
The other person grabbed her hand and kisses it. “ Lilith is my name.” She said walking around the table, sitting on the chair.  
“ You know Lilith, I hate it when someone is wasting my time.” The beauty said sitting on the chair where she previously was sitting. Lilith sighed.  
“I’m afraid that Abaddon is missing.” She explained looking at the other woman eyes.  
“ You demons can’t really do anything right.” The woman said.  
“It’s not our duty to guard him.”  
“ Yes, it’s the kings’ duty. So I don’t understand why you are telling me this, you need to tell it to your king.”  
“He abandoned Hell. He is on Earth.”  
“Well, still not my problem.”  
“ Well it may be if you know what Abaddon took with him.” Lilith pauses looking as the other woman turns all the attention at her. “ She took your father soul.”  
“No.” The woman yelled, throwing the chair she was sitting. “I made a deal. I gave you the sword and your kind kept my father soul safe, without torture.” She hit the table. “ You need to keep your part.”  
“ You need to find Lucifer, he can bring Abaddon back. “ Lilith said giving her a note.”  
The woman took the note and opened it : L.A, Lux.  
.  
Standing in front of the club Lux she looked around before walking in. The light was dim, the music was loud. If she wasn’t so angry, she could be enjoying herself.  
She went to the bar. Wearing leather leggings and jacket, she sure got people’s eyes on her. High heels so high and thin she could stab someone.  
“Order?” A woman asked.  
“I’m looking for Lucifer.” She replied watching her at the eyes.  
“Who is asking?”  
“ I don’t have time to deal with demons.” The woman said. Her eyes changed color to yellow-orange. The bartender took a step back.” Where is he?”  
Unable to control her body, the bartender started walking towards an elevator. The beautiful woman followed her.  
“I only heard of your kind.” The bartender said but got no answer. The door of the elevator opened and revealed a lovely penthouse.  
“Mazikeen I told you that..” tall, handsome man was standing now in front of them. He looked suspiciously walking closer.  
“Lucifer be careful..” Mazikeen started talking but stopped as soon as the woman released her and she could move freely. “She is a witch.”  
Lucifer looked surprised.  
“So you are the king.” The woman said walking by and sitting on the sofa.  
“Why a witch is looking for me?” He stepped closer.  
“I made a deal with your..” She stopped and looked at Mazikeen”.. demons. As my part of the deal was kept, your demons needed to keep my father soul safe. And what do I found? Abaddon ran away with my father soul and couple of others.” The woman said angry.  
“Abaddon is free? “ Lucifer asked shocked, sipping the whiskey he had just poured in one sip.  
“ How is this possible?” Mazikeen asked and Lucifer could swear that he saw a glimpse of fear in her eyes just for a second.  
“ Look I don’t care what you do, but keep your part of the deal.” The witch said almost yelling.  
“I’m not responsible for that.” Lucifer said standing up.” I will not busy myself with such a little problem like one soul.”  
Angry at his words, the witch reached out and opened his fingers, her eyes changed color and flung him against the wall. He hit the wall so hard that it broke.  
Lucifer stood up, eyes red, furious. Just for a second he was behind the witch.  
“How dare you..” he hissed and grabbed her for the neck. But suddenly yellow light appeared and as if he was burned Lucifer put the witch down, she falling on the floor. She turned her head watching him. He saw how her yellow-orange eyes turned back at y/e/c. The witch saw how one of Lucifer’s red eyes turned yellow.  
She got up fast and flip her hand doing some move.  
“You took my powers” she whispered and broke down on her knees.  
Lucifer looked at his hands.  
“So it’s true..” Mazikeen voice can be heard.  
“It’s true what” Lucifer asked her.  
“ Well, when I was little demon we played games. The old lady that was watching us told us different stories every day. I remember that one day she told us about a young woman that have yellow eyes. She had magic and powers that demons could only imagine. The witches were nor angels nor demons, so God was worried that if witch took bad road she would become very dangerous. And that was the time when it was decided that when a witch meets an angel or demon who is meant to be her or his soulmate, the first touch they made took the witch powers.”  
“No..” the witch whispered still on the floor. Lucifer kneeled to help her up but she pushed him away. “Don’t touch me, you took everything from me... and she tells me that you are my soulmate?” She shakes her head.  
“It’s not like I did it on purpose.” Lucifer yelled and she backed up. “I didn’t mean to scare you.” He tried to get closer but she wasn’t allowing it.  
“I need to lay down I’m not feeling well..” she started saying but she passed out.  
Lucifer went to her and picked her up and moved her to his bedroom, laying her down.  
“What we are going to do now?” Maze asked him as he returned to the living room.  
“I’ll call Amenadiel and do research.” He said eyes looking towards the bedroom door were she was sleeping.  
“Lucifer about..”  
“Don’t.” He interrupts.  
“You know that he is dangerous and he wants you.”  
“I caged him once, I will do it again.”


	2. Chapter 2

The witch woke up with head ache. Memories from last night came to her and her chest tightened.   
She looked around. The bedroom she assumed was Lucifer’s. She got up and went to the bathroom to wash herself. Not wanting to dress her clothes from yesterday she grabs a white shirt and used black belt to make it look like dress.  
She slowly opened the bedroom door and looked around. The living room was mess from papers. Empty glasses and bottles were everywhere. She slowly approached the table to grab her purse so she could leave this hell place. But sometimes catches her attention and she slowly sits down on the sofa grabbing one paper. She starts reading.”..the bond between witch and angel..can’t brake.... soulmates...” she grabs another paper and reads and then another and another “once you make the bond, the universe conspires to make it happen and stay... without her soulmate the witch is vulnerable and need they soulmate to protect them and help, so does the witch do the same..”  
She felt helpless.  
The elevator door opened and Lucifer walked in bringing two cups of coffee.  
“Did you..” he started   
“Yes. I read it all.” She murmured  
He sat down giving her one of the cups.  
“It’s not that bad..” she looked at him questioning “.. I mean it’s said that you can still use your magic. I just need to allow you somehow.”  
“Then allow me and we will part ways and everything is fine.”  
“It’s not that simple, look..” he handed her a paper “.. it’s said that the witch could use her magic if her/his soulmate allows her but only with the soulmate near her/him.”  
“So basically I need to be with you to use my magic.”  
“Yes, the bond is strong and it’s aim is to bring them closer. And you can use your magic ones in a while , it’s not like you can use it on everyday basics.” He explained.  
“I can’t use my magic, I can’t leave, I’m basically cursed to die with the devil.” She yelled.  
“I don’t think..”  
“What? Look it says “the witch’s heart will bleed to dead apart from her soulmate” . I don’t want to bleed to death” she said throwing the papers she was holding.  
“It’s not going to happen.” Lucifer assures her.  
“Yes if I stay with you forever it won’t.” She coups her head.   
“Look you need to calm down, we will figure out something that will make us both happy?”  
“My name is y/n.” She said catching Lucifer by surprise. “As it seems that we are bonded you may call me with my name not with “you”.” She smiled and Lucifer catches himself thinking that this is one of the most beautiful smiles he had ever seen and was hoping that he would see it more often.  
“Well then Y/n how about we clear some room in the wardrobe for you.” He suggested.  
“I have a lot of clothes and shoes, just to know.” She smiled leaning close to him “but I’m sleeping in the bed, you take the couch.”  
“How is this even fair?” He asked amused.  
She just laughed and went to the kitchen.  
Lucifer’s phone rang. He looked at the screen and picked up.  
“Hello Detective..okay... I’ll be there.” He hung up. Y/n was looking at him arching an eyebrow. “ I’m sorry but it have to wait for tomorrow, I have work.” He said walking pass her.”If you get bored go somewhere okay?.”  
“Whatever.” Y/n replied walking to the bedroom. She picked her purse and went down. Lucifer was already gone.  
At the bar she saw Mazikeen counting money.  
“Who is the Detective?” Y/n asked sitting next to Maze.  
“I’m surprised that you are still here.” Maze replied putting down the money.   
“I’m sorry about that control your body thing.”  
Maze looked her for a minute then she sighed.  
“The Detective is Chloe. Lucifer works with the LAPD as a consultant.”  
“I see. Are they dating?”  
“No but he wants to, I think. She has some kind of..I don’t know powers? She makes him vulnerable.”   
“Like.. crying?” Y/n asked and Maze laughed.  
“No but I’d like to see that... more like he is bleeding and can die.”  
“Interesting... So If I want to get rid of Lucifer I need to invite that Chloe to dinner and then stab him.”  
“Yes, but don’t do that, he is my boss... but if you decide to do it, call me.” She joked.  
“ So that’s why he ditched me.”  
“He ditched you?”  
“Yes but I cannot be upset about that because..” she paused and looked at Maze “ I’m going to spend the money Lux earned from last night with on hell of a demon.”   
“Are you trying to bribe me?” Maze asked.  
“Yes.”  
“ Okay it’s working, let’s go.” She said dragging y/n with her.  
.  
Lucifer arrived at the crime scene.  
“Lucifer you’re finally here.” Chloe said standing up from the body on the floor.  
“Care to explain what happened?” He said looking at the body.  
“ Well the victim is Jenny Osborn. She was staying in this hotel room for the competition.”  
“What competition?”  
“For Miss America.” Dan replied walking behind Lucifer. “ She was Miss LA.” Ha said giving Chloe the sash and the crown.”  
“Well what a loose.” Lucifer said.  
“It’s not time for you jokes. It’s more serious. Our colleagues from Florida called and said they found Miss Florida dead in her apartment. She was supposed to catch a flight Atlantic City but never showed.” Chloe explains.” I think the murders are connected.”  
“Sounds like someone wants to win this competition no matter what.” Lucifer said.  
“Come on let’s go the the lab to see if Ella has something for us.” Chloe said leaving the crime scene with Lucifer behind her.  
.  
Lucifer got home around 9p.m. He walked out the elevator and heard voices. On the sofa he saw y/n and Maze drinking champagne and giggling. Around them where a dozens of shopping bags.  
“What’s going on?” He asked and they turned towards him.  
“Oh we are celebrating.” Y/n replied.  
“Celebrating what? That you bought all the clothes and shoes and bags... and jewelry.. and what is even that?   
“No... but after you ditch me for your precious Detective I was so bored and went for shopping with Maze.” Y/n said.  
“Ohh Lucifer asked from where we got all this money.” Maze said smirking.  
“I’m asking.” He replied   
“From you.” They giggled.” It’s the money you club made last night.” Y/n said standing up. Lucifer saw that she was wearing sash.  
“What’s that?” He asked pointing it.  
“Oh the reason we are celebrating. Today while we are shopping we saw a man, he’s name is Jason by the way and he was desperate. He was yelling at the phone then crying and we asked him what’s wrong and he said that Miss L.A is dead and now he cannot presents miss from the state and some more talking was done. The point is that he thought that I was very beautiful and offered me to become Miss L.A and present L.A at Miss America. Me and Maze are flying tomorrow to Atlantic City.” Y/n explained.  
“What, absolutely no. Miss L.A was killed...”  
“No, no, I’m miss L.A.”  
Lucifer made annoyed face. “ the previous Miss L.A was killed, Miss Florida too. The police thinks that it’s a serial killer. You are  
not going,”  
“I’m and Maze will be with me.” Y/n said crossing her arms.  
“Yes, I will protect your soulmate.” She mocks him.  
“I don’t agree.” Lucifer said.  
“Nobody is asking you.” Y/n yelled. “ you took my powers and then you ditched me for some woman that you love.”  
“You don’t understand..” Lucifer started but was cut off.  
“I don’t want to hear it Lucifer.” Y/n said voice almost breaking. She walked to the bedroom and shut the door closed.  
Lucifer sat down next to Maze and grabbed y/n glass and throws it.  
“You are both not going.” He hissed at Maze.  
“You know what Lucifer you just messing people’s life and then have the nerve to tell them what to do.” Maze explained and stands up.” You took her powers and now she belongs to you in some way.” She started walking to the elevator.” You need to see what you have before your eyes before it’s too late.” She finish and the elevator door closedown.  
Lucifer sighed and pulled up his phone.  
“I’m leaving tomorrow with Miss L.A for Atlantic City. Book a flight and cone with Daniel. We need to catch the murderer.” He sent the text to Chloe.


	3. Chapter 3

At the airport.  
“Be careful this is life saving luggage.” Jason yelled at the security check.   
“Is it the makeup?” Y/n asked, arching an eyebrow.  
“No, the dresses.” He replied faking a tear and y/n gasped and hugged him.  
“Quite an act.” Lucifer murmured, taking his bags from the check.  
“Okay everyone good?” Jason asked.  
“Miss please step here.” The voice was heard catching all the attention. Lucifer, Jason, Y/n, Chloe and Dan turned around and see that Maze is pulled aside from the security.  
“Miss, do you realize that you carry nine different sizes of knives in your luggage?” One of the security guard asked Maze.  
“Is it illegal?” She asked confuse.  
“Oh my god Mazikeen of course it’s illegal.” Y/n snapped.  
“I’m sorry..” Chloe said pulling out her badge.”.. Detective Decker from LAPD. She is .. well.. college.” She smiled awkwardly.  
“Oh I see.” Replied one of the guys.” Miss next time just show us your badge.”  
“Yeah badge hahahaha..” Chloe nervously said pulling Maze with her.  
“You wish I was working with you.” Maze said as they all were walking towards the plane.  
...

After landing at the airport in Atlantic City, everyone went to the hotel to check in. the place was amazing, perfectly suitable for the competition. They decided to check separately, y/n, Maze and Jason were going to check in first.  
“Hello, we are here to check for the competition.” Jason said.  
“Miss..?” The receptionist asked looking up.  
“Y/l/n.” Y/n replied.  
The receptionist arched an eyebrow.  
“Oh honey no.. Miss L.A.” Jason replied.  
“Okay, suit number 404.” The receptionist replied giving three card keys.  
They headed to the elevator. The suite was spacious, with large windows. There was one large bedroom and two smaller ones.   
“It’s pretty here.” Y/n said after looking around.  
“Yes it is.” A voice behind her startled her.  
“Oh my God, Lucifer..” she said holding her hand on her chest.”.. why are you here?” She asked crossing her arms.  
“Well you see, I am at room 405.” He replied slyly.   
“Oh.. not alone am presuming?”  
“Alone of course whoever would be with me?  
“Yeah, sure.  
“It seems to me that you are scaring so easily.” He said walking in the room.  
“Well since I lost my powers, I lost my supernatural sense of presence..” y/n air quoted.  
“ Well that’s why I am here.” He winked at her.  
“We need to go.” Jason interrupted. “ we have rehearsals to do.”  
..  
The rest of the day Lucifer, Chloe and Dan were questioned participants and their teams so that they could gather more information that could possibly lead them to the killer.  
“Something seems off.” Chloe remarked, but her thoughts were interrupted by screams.  
“It’s the main stage where the girls rehearsal..” Lucifer said already running followed by Chloe and Dan.  
When they reached the stage, they saw the contestants running and scared. A large pillar with a lamp on the stage had fallen from the roof, and it was clear below that there was someone. Lucifer looked around and saw Y/n near the stage fallen on her knees and Maze was holding her, Jason running towards them.  
“What happened?” Lucifer asked picking y/n up in his arms.  
“They were walking for the 3rd round and then..” Jason started talking but as he saw the body under the heavy lamp smashed he stopped.  
“It’s Miss California. She is dead.” Chloe came just for a second to tell them the horrible news and went back to Dan to start the investigation.  
“Lucifer..” Maze said and he let go of Y/n leaving her to sit down with Jason. “..I saw a woman exiting the hall seconds before the accident happened.”  
“Good, we need to find her. “ he said.   
He headed to Y/n and pulled her up.   
“Are you okay?” He asked, leading her away from the hall to her room.  
“Yes, I just didn’t know you were serious about the murders and the competition.” She replied. “I just need rest.” She said and walked in her bedroom.  
...

After Maze told Chloe and Dan what she saw, they asked for the security camera footage and found that the contest organizer was involved. During the next rehearsal, Lucifer and Chloe went to her office and found drawings of the stage and a bomb placed in the crown that would be won in two days. It turns out that she was so obsessed with this competition as former Miss America years ago, and when she learned that they were removing her from the content as an organizer she wanted to ruin the competition.  
“ I think that was too much emotions for a few days.” Y/n said after the competition ended.  
“Yeah, I Think I will get a break from this kind of competitions.” Jason said seriously. “I’m sorry you didn’t win, you are so beautiful.” He hugged y/n.  
“It was fun, it took my thoughts away for a few days.” Y/n said with smile.  
..  
When everyone came back to L.A, y/n thoughts were floating. How was she going to gain back her powers? Was Lucifer going to return her father’s soul? She didn’t want that life.  
“Hey, are you okay?” Maze asked as she, y//n and Lucifer walked in Lux.  
“Maze, do you know what it is to lost something?” Y/n asked. Maze and Lucifer looked at her confused. “Do you know what loss is?” She laugh bitter. “You cannot know what loss is, you cannot read it, describe it.. you can only feel it. And I lost two dear things to me in a week.”  
Y/n walked away to the elevator, leaving two people behind her staring.


End file.
